Narnians in England
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: When Himmler performs an occult ritual in front of Sergeant John Pevensie, the Sergeant ends up meeting the kings and queens of Narnia, Archanland and Telmar. These royals have been pulled out of their own world and are now stuck in England. AU in which Caspian is King of Telmar during the reign of the Pevensie siblings of Narnia.
1. Prologue: Ahnenerbe

Sergeant Pevensie and the rest of his team crouched behind a group of perfectly positioned rocks, watching as Reichsfuhrer Himmler and the rest of the Ahnenerbe got ready to perform some kind of ritual. None of the British troop believed that anything would come of this or they might have interfered; rather than just watching the Ahnenerbe. Suddenly Himmler started to chant in German and before anyone had time to do anything an unearthly light appeared in the archway of stone that Himmler's men had set up earlier that day. A group of eight people dressed in the finery of ancient kings and queens appeared out of the archway.

"By the lion, what devilry is this?" exclaimed one of the king-like men with a fair amount of shock. The eldest of the royals took a step forward to face Himmler. When he spoke his voice was low and dangerous. The voice of a man used to being in control.

"Where have you brought my consorts and myself? And for what purpose have you done this?" Himmler looked a little bit confused.

"You are from England?"

"No," one of the Queens replied indignantly. "We're from Narnia and Archanland and Telmar. What is this England you speak of?"

"Good." Himmler ignored the Queen's question. "Then you will help the Fuhrer in his fight against the British."

"We do not fight the battles of cowards."

"How dare you call the Fuhrer a coward!"

"Does this Fuhrer person lead his men into battle?" enquired the youngest queen, who had the looks of someone of Arabic descent.

"Of course not." Himmler seemed rather shocked at the suggestion of Hitler leading his troops.

"Then he is a coward. As my father once said, _'this is what it means to be a king; to be first in every desperate attack and last in every desperate retreat.'_ " One of the kings said.

"Hear hear," agreed another king, who was identical to the previous speaker, though his clothing was different enough to tell the two young royals apart.

"Enough of this. We are going to the Fuhrer now." With a nod, Himmler indicated to the German soldiers with him that they should grab the royals and bring them along. The Germans tried; they really did. However, their opponents were skilled in all forms and combat and each carried multiple weapons. In two minutes the royals had subdued the Germans, and were discussing what to do with them.

The British troop decided it was time to reveal themselves. Slowly, with their hands held out in front of them in a universal gesture of 'we're unarmed', Sergeant Pevensie and his men emerged from behind the rocks. The golden-haired queen spotted the men first. Turning she removed an ornate dagger from her belt and held it in such a manner that it seemed she might throw it.

"Please my lady," Sergeant Pevensie was the one to address the queen," we mean no harm. We thought perhaps we could help you deal with these men." Pevensie gestured to the Ahnenerbe.

"You are their enemy?" questioned the queen. Pevensie nodded. Sheathing her dagger, the young queen came towards the British.

"I am Lucy, queen of Narnia."

"Sergeant John Pevensie." A slight frown creased Lucy's forehead as John introduced himself with a bow.

The English men took a look around and found ropes in the German trucks. Pevensie took the ropes to the royals and together they bound the wrists of each German soldier. One of the English men had gone off to fetch a British truck over and the Germans were made to get into it. Pevensie sent his men back to their camp though he himself stayed to talk with the kings and queens.

"Thank you kindly for your assistance sir." The eldest king came to shake the Sergeant's hand then stopped looking confused. "Is it possible that we have met before?" John assured him it was not possible as Queen Lucy came towards them.

"Sergeant, allow me to introduce to you my consorts. This is my brother, Peter, High King of Narnia. And this is my other brother Edmund, also king of Narnia. Then Susan, my sister, is also Queen of Narnia. Her fiancé Caspian, King of Telmar. My own fiancé, Corin, Prince of Archanland. His brother, Cor, King of Archanland. And finally Aravis, wife of Cor and Queen of Archanland."

Pevensie couldn't help wondering at the coincidence of the four royal siblings of Narnia having the same names as his own children.

"Consorts, this is Sergeant John Pevensie."


	2. Chapter 1: Who They Might Be

Chapter 1:

"You have a fine name sir," stated the High King. "My father's name was John."

"A peculiar coincidence; my eldest son is named Peter. My other children share your siblings' names."

"By the Lion, do they really?" questioned the High King. "Tis a strange coincidence to be sure."

"Indeed brother, tis most strange. Aslan will know what to make of this." Queen Lucy's face lit up as she spoke the name Aslan. John Pevensie wondered who Aslan might be.

"Of course," murmured Queen Susan. "Aslan will know also how to return us home. Won't you call to him sister?"

"I shall sister." The Queen raised her voice and called the name _Aslan_ three times. A disappointed look crossed the faces of each of the royals.

"He can't hear me," murmured Queen Lucy in apparent horror.

"Sorry, but who is Aslan?" questioned Sergeant Pevensie.

"He is the highest king of Narnia," responded the High King, a touch of reverence in his tone.

Before Pevensie could respond, one of his men returned with a truck.

"I realise you're probably used to rather more luxurious surroundings but we can only offer our camp as a place to stay."

"Worry not, we have fought in many battles and attended many campaigns. Each of us is used to camping I assure you." It was King Edmund who reassured the soldiers.

The eight royals and one soldier climbed into the back of the truck. The royals were clearly unused to such a conveyance and found it difficult to bear. Each of the couples were comforting each other whilst the two kings of Narnia were distracting themselves by discussing battle tactics of this war compared to their own world with Sergeant Pevensie.

When the truck finally stopped there were eight audible sighs of relief. The kings climbed out first and assisted the queens as they came out. Sergeant Pevensie got out last. He couldn't help looking at the four siblings who claimed to rule Narnia. John found he could see similarities between the rulers and his children other than just their names. The soldier shook his head. He was being ridiculous. These were not his children grown up. It wasn't possible for them to be.

Setting his thoughts aside, John Pevensie began to think about what needed to be done immediately. Two more tents would need to be found from somewhere. And John's superiors would need to know about his troops new guests. John headed into the camp and began to give out commands.

John's superiors were shocked to hear what he had to tell them. The fact that the Ahnenerbe had succeeded in pulling people out of another world worried the Generals. Though they were glad to hear that the same people had then refused to aid the Germans. The letter finished with a request. The king himself wanted to meet these Royals from another world and had asked if Sergeant Pevensie would escort them to London.

John was pleased. If he was in London he would see his wife. His children, he knew, were in the country but perhaps he would have a day off and they could go visit them. The royals did not mind either way and were perfectly used to visiting other royals.

The trip by truck was not easy as the royals still didn't particularly like the vehicle but boats they could apparently cope with. A Cavalry regiment met John and his royal companions on the docks. They had with them nine extra horses and the royals gladly mounted. Each of them had an excellent seat and they were all clearly skilled horsemen and women. John suspected this was how they were used to travelling in their own world.

On horseback it took longer to reach London than driving would have done and the group stayed one night at an inn before continuing their journey. The trip happened to take them up the road where John had his house. The soldier turned to point it out to his companions and noticed a strange expression on the face of the high king.

"Is everything alright, your majesty?" john asked him.

"I've been here before," responded High King Peter.


End file.
